FPTR Harmony
by perfectships
Summary: Hermione Granger- smartest witch and healer of her age gets stranded in an island and circumstances lead her to become the fiancee of an almost total stranger or is he..... a stranger that is HHr


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. If I did would I sit here writing fanfiction. So don't sue

A/N: This is dedicated to all my fellow harmony shippers out there

Hermione Granger stood at her bedroom window a light breeze blowing her golden brown locks across her face. "Could life get any worse?" she wondered

She'd returned home after finishing her the exclusive healer training program at the top of her class and had bid farewell to her two friends who were the only ones she'd had in her life except for the masked stranger she'd met who she'd consequently met once a year

Her father had booked tickets for her and him as her stepmother and sister had refused to accompany them aboard the wizarding cruiser 'The Lilliane' and yesterday exactly three days before the planned trip he'd passed away

And today she'd just returned from the cemetery when her stepmother had ordered her to move out. And she was now in a bit of a trouble seeing as she'd not even applied for a job as she'd wanted to spend some time alone with her father before working

The icing on the cake being that woman ordering her to cancel her tickets and wanting that money as well

"Oh Dad why did you have to go as well" she sighed into the air, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. She decided that she should call Luna or Ginny as fast as possible

She dialed Ginny's number only for a house elf to answer her telling that 'Ms. Wheezy'

Had gone to take care of a relative

Thankfully Luna had been at home when she'd called and had asked her to floo over immediately

The moment Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace,Luna had hugged her and Hermione had promptly burst into tears.

Luna was shocked to say the least because in all the years she'd known Hermione she'd never seen her cry like that

Luna had immediately made a glass of hot chocolate and urged Hermione to drink it.

Looking at the hot chocolate Hermione felt a wave of fresh tears come to her eyes. Just like how her mother used to make it whenever she had felt miserable

Then between tears and hiccoughs the entire story came out

When she had finished and was now just sniffling Luna asked her to finish her chocolate and had a thoughtful expression on her face

"Hermione, listen" told Luna once she finished drinking her hot chocolate "you should go on that trip"

Hermione was about to open her mouth to protest when Luna held up hr hand "No. I know what you're going to say but you have to go Even if it makes you seem heartless to some people. But when have we been bothered about what other people talk about us. Anyway for the people who do matter, well they know that its not true. For your sake I am telling you, get away from these heartless people. And I'll apply for a job for you in st. Catherine's if you want. So you can even start working there once you come back."

And when she would have opened her mouth once more Luna beat her to it "It's not a bother I work there as you very well know. And if those people do kick you out you can move in with me-as a tenant if you like" she added knowing her friend's independent nature.

Hermione wanted to cry out of gratitude again but decided against it

"Thank you so much Luna" she said and saw Luna waving a finger at her in mock anger "No Thank yous between us remember. You'd have done the same for me"

Hermione just nodded and hugging her friend once more went back to her home. Thank God her father had installed a fireplace in her room so that she could travel by floo. She thanked God for her friends

She went outside her room to find that her step mom and sister had not yet returned. She went back into her room and packed all her clothes along with what she had left of her mother's jewellery and her diaries both her personal and her charmed one, which Luna, Ginny and herself had invented during their time at hogwarts using the same principle as two way mirrors

Later she realized that it was sheer luck that she had packed everything as her step mother had got into a rage aver not getting the money and had ordered her out of the house. Luna came to her rescue once again and welcomed her into her house to stay for as long as she had wanted

Luna asked her to take some rest, which Hermione found impossible to do. Tomorrow she had to leave and due to Luna's help had a job on her return as well as sharing Luna's house. 'Funny' she mused 'how a persons entire life could change in such a short span of time. Three days back she had a family, a home and a vacation to look forward to and now she was a homeless orphan who was going on a trip she didn't want to go on

The next day Hermione and Luna made their way to the harbor from where she had to board the Lilliane, even in her somber mood she had to agree that it was a very beautiful ship

On Luna's advice she had worn a simple summer dress it was a sleeveless golden brown dress patterned with blue flowers

After Hermione boarded the ship Luna stood and watched till the ship was out of sight "I wish you the best Hermione" she whispered into the wind after which she disapparated back home

Aboard the Lilliane……….

Hermione came out of her cabin only for someone to bump into her whose hands shot out to steady her as she was about to fall

"Hey. Watch out. And I am so sorry" came a voice from above

Hermione looked up into a pair of brown eyes that widened in appreciation on seeing her "Its okay. No harms done"

"Well. Now that that's out of the way. Name's Seamus Finnegan" he said holding out his hand for her to shake

"Hermione Granger" she said shaking his hand

"Say. What is a pretty thing like you doing out here? Are you alone" he asked looking around

Hermione didn't like this guy standing in front of her very much. In fact she normally steered clear of guys who just flirted around

"I don't see why its of any concern to you." She informed him her tone a bit frosty

Seamus was shocked to say the least. No girl had ever taken that tone of voice with him before

He held up his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture "I didn't mean it like that! I just asked you that as I am alone as well and I thought it would be nice if we could team up. That's all. Honestly"

"Oh excuse me. I'm just tired" mumbled Hermione wondering why she didn't feel even a little bit friendly with this guy. And with a "Maybe I'll see you around later" over her shoulder went back inside her cabin and shut the door

Outside Seamus Finnegan was determined that this girl, Hermione Granger just had to be his new girlfriend. She was a huge change from all those simpering fan girls and he always had loved a challenge

Hermione wasn't so hungry so she skipped breakfast, determined to avoid a Seamus but at lunch she wasn't so lucky as he came down and sat right next to her after which he started talking about his quidditch career and how he was working right alongside the famous Draco Malfoy. After a bit of porridge she went back to her cabin ignoring all the broad hints that seamus kept dropping that indicated how much he wanted to spend some time with her.

At around 2 o'clock in the afternoon the ship docked at a beautiful island. She didn't

listen to the guide's explanation just knowing that it would leave at 4 o'clock in the evening

She detached herself from the group, thankfully managed to avoid Seamus and walked in

a narrow path surrounded by trees and flowers on all sides

She saw an oak tree on a bit of a slopey area over-looking the ocean and feeling a calm she had not felt since coming back from her training she sat down with her back resting against the tree, dozed off

When she woke up it was 4:30. In a panic she rushed to the dock only to see what she already knew she would find. The ship was not there

She was stranded in an unknown island with no way of getting her things or to get back as all her things including the international apparation licence was aboard a ship which had the most strongest protective wards known to any witch or wizard around it.

'If only I had not fallen asleep' she thought with despair


End file.
